


musings and milkshakes

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: Sam and Cas have had a bit of a thing going on for a while, but they've never been on a date before. They're on a case, away from everyone and everything stopping them. There is a milkshake shoppe in town- why not take a visit? There's always a first time for everything.





	musings and milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> For sealionsam. I hope this cheers you up, Sea! I made a bad joke that I hope you appreciate. No longer unedited.

The bell attached to the door jingled overhead as Castiel opened it. He stepped inside, followed by Sam. There were red vinyl booths lining the sides of the diner, an elevated checkered bar in front of the door that matched the floor.

Sam and Cas stood at the door awkwardly, before walking to the nearest booth. Cas sat down first, bouncing briefly on the plush seat. Sam held back a snicker, a small smile on his lips as he looked up.

"These seats are definitely overstuffed," Castiel commented. He cleared his throat.

A young woman with short brown hair and a pink waitress uniform came around to their booth, a notepad ready in her hand. "Well hello you two. How's your night going?" she asked.

Her name tag read Emilia. "Good," Sam said. He couldn't stop glancing at Castiel across from him.

"Well, what are you two ordering this evening?" Emilia asked.

"Sam, I don't think it's best I order. Food unfortunately doesn't differentiate much on a molecular level," Cas said. Emilia giggled, giving him a strange yet amused look.

Sam looked past the waitress at the neon sign with the many listed flavours. Strawberry, chocolate, vanilla...

"What's Sea Lion Foam?" he asked.

"Oh! It's our special. Salted caramel with extra vanilla froth," Emilia explained.

Cas raised his eyebrows in intrigue. Even without functioning taste buds, he still found it interesting.

"One of those, then," Sam said. Emilia scribbled quickly on her notepad. Then a thought popped into his head. "Oh, and two straws please."

Emilia smiled, nodding and heading behind the counter to make their milkshake.

"So... first date," Sam said, trying to fill the silence.

"Yep," Cas said. "I'm sorry it's so... _cheesy._ And I know we still have that ghoul to take care of, but I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Cas, don't worry about it. It's great, alright?" Castiel had been holding his hands together, stretched out on the linoleum table. Sam reached out, grabbing his hands.

They were callused and scarred, but warm. Sam smiled when Cas did, interlacing their fingers together. The light overhead cast a blue glow down on him, making Castiel look softer, highlighting the bright spots on his face.

Emilia came back with their milkshake minutes later, setting it down right in front of their connected hands. "One Sea Lion Foam for the two lovebirds," she said. "Enjoy."

Sam took the pink straw sticking out of the tall, curved glass, Cas taking the blue one. They took a sip at the same time, smiling at each other and holding hands.


End file.
